Changing Light - a Wayhaught romance
by 32flavours
Summary: She knew she'd have to wait for Waverly to make the first move and here it was, every spark and thread between them leading to this. But when Nedley interrupts, Waverly flees and Nicole is left doubting there'll ever be another chance...
1. Chapter 1: Girls Interrupted

**Changing Light: _a Wayhaught romance_**

 **Chapter 1: Girls Interrupted**

"We're not alone"

Nicole's eyes widened with panic as she jerked herself up from the kiss. She had regained focus but was still holding the back of Waverly's neck as she whispered,

"Nedley's back"

Waverly's hands had been gripping and pawing at Nicole's hips and waist, pulling the weight of her closer, but she too froze now , feeling Nicole's whisper against her lips. The emboldened first kiss that had taken the Officer off guard, had taken them both to the sofa where they now lay stiff in shock together for the briefest moment, before pushing their way off the couch. The two women adjusted their clothes and hurriedly fumbled across to opposite sides of the office.

Until now their encounters had been filled with awkward moments that in hindsight Waverly had always known to be something more. The air between them had always felt heavy with questions and a growing desire for answers. The excited, restless feeling had been consuming Waverly for weeks. Nicole Haught made her question her identity, which for Waverly Earp was both exhilarating and displacing. For years she had longed for adventure and freedom but what she yearned for now, would take Waverly far deeper and further than she could have imagined.

The courage that brought Waverly to Nedley's office that day, the surge that lifted her towards Nicole's mouth, that took control of the situation, was under threat now as Nedley trudged his way towards the closed office door.

"Haught? You in here?" The women shifted awkwardly. He entered the room with a grunt and splutter and wondering why he couldn't find Officer Haught holding down the fought.

"I was… just… helping Waverly Earp…" She looks over at Waverly but Waverly doesn't meet her gaze. Waverly is looking at the floor, at Nedley, anywhere but at Nicole.

"She's come by looking for some support after a rough night at Shorty's", Nicole says confidently, still hoping to catch Waverly's eye line.

Nedley looks impressed and luckily buys every word.

"Good to hear you can rely on us Ms. Earp, though I'd appreciate you using the interview room next door Officer Haught. My office isn't some kind of counselling room" he utters as he makes his way behind his desk to slump in his chair.

Nicole hopes he doesn't smell the heat created by her and Waverly, and makes her way over to open the door wide, indicating to Waverly that they should exit. Waverly walks fast through the door, brushing past Nicole and out of the building, leaving her with the unsettling feeling that her bold admirer had already begun to have regrets.


	2. Chapter 2: That Old Familiar Feeling

**Chapter 2: That Old Familiar Feeling**

Several hours past and Nicole was restless. She hadn't had time to relish in the touch and taste of the woman who had been consuming her thoughts since they met. She couldn't quite believe it had happened. They had been interrupted before Nicole could speak any of the words she had been waiting to say and a familiar feeling of doubt settled in.

Still at the station, she had been inundated with paperwork that afternoon, which she ploughed through diligently. She hadn't heard from Waverly and so to distract herself from the uneasy distance between them, she vowed to get the work off her desk. Waverly had taken control and knocked her off guard. It was exhilarating. But it had given Nicole the green light she'd been waiting for and she hated now feeling like it was slipping away before it really started. Earlier she could feel Waverly's desire for her through more than her kisses and though she had no wish to rush, her need to see Waverly left her stirred and wanting.

She decided to get out of the station in the hope that a cold blast of fresh air would clear her thoughts. It was late and she should have gone home an hour ago. The evening light was pink and a bright grey causing the ice on the ground to twinkle. Still in uniform, she was thankful for the warm police issue jacket and boots to navigate the crisp, unsteady ground.

Purgatory had surprised her since arriving here just two months ago. She had worked hard to be taken seriously by Nedley and though she knew that a 32 year old female Deputy wasn't everyone first choice, she also knew she could make a difference. She enjoyed making others feel safe. Her thoughts turned back to Waverly and she began the familiar chastising that inevitably came after falling for somebody out of reach. She came on too strong, she feared it now, and suddenly all the bravado and swagger dissolved as she approached the warm glow of the coffee shop.

It was still open thanks goodness and the hum of the low lights and jukebox escaped into the cold air as she entered. The jangle of the doorbell made the perky young woman behind the counter look up from her magazine and smirk at the site of Officer Haught striding in with rosy cheeks and her hands rubbing together for warmth.

"Officer Haught, so nice to see you at last… you could really turn my night around." She gestures to the almost empty café rolling her eyes.

"Hi Janice, glad to be of service." She removes her hat with a half-smile and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. "A black coffee please and maybe one of those nice apple things you make." She asks, distracted and beginning to wish she'd stayed with her own company.

Nicole was worried, though she hated to admit it and was contemplating taking the coffee to go, when a familiar voice called from a booth by the window,

"Care to sit down with me Officer?"

Nicole turned slowly to find Waverly perched neatly behind her in a booth, cradling an almost empty cappuccino. Discreetly and barely moving, Waverly nodded to Nicole and motioned for her to join her in the booth. Waverly was beautiful, Nicole thought. Her heart raced and the pounding began again her chest. It was matched by a heavy flutter of nerves.

Waverly looked a little intense with her head dipped, her hands holding her cup tight and her soft hair lying still around her shoulders. Sliding into the booth and laying her coat and hat to the side, Nicole tentatively begins,

"Hey. I've been worried about you, are you ok?" She pauses, flustered, "Today was kind of intense." She gambles with a smile.

Nicole spoke with kindness but uncertainty and it drew Waverly's gaze up from her drink. The silence makes Nicole uncomfortable and she continues,

"Nedley has no idea if that's…." She's interrupted,

"I want to kiss you again."

Nicole swallows and blinks hard as the heat rises to her face and sinks to between her thighs. She lets out a breath and an unsure "okay…" as she shifts her body in response. Quietly Waverly continues,

"I don't know how to be this way or if I can let others see this part of me, but..."

Waverly looks about for prying onlookers but Nicole steals her gaze once more. All Waverly can think about is how exquisite she is. How gentle and sincere she looks, her eyes growing wider as she listened. She is heady with thoughts of their bodies touching and Waverly finishes her sentence,

"It's all I can do to stop myself sliding beside you and unbuttoning that damn shirt."

Nicole's chest stiffened and her nipples push hard against the taught fabric. She eventually finds the words through a blushing smile. Her voice is throaty and low,

"That can be arranged." Her eyes become dark and serious, "Like now, at my place?"

Waverly doesn't answer, but she moves slowly, her bracelets clinking against the table as her palms steady her way out of the booth. She picks up the Deputy's coat from the seat beside her, commanding in a whisper,

"Let's go."

Nicole's apartment is a short walk from the Centre of town, not 10 minutes from the coffee shop. The two walked side by side in silence and at a distance at first until Waverly nudged closer reaching in to Nicole's pocket where her hand warmed, and linked her fingers with her own. Pulling their hands out to fall by their side, the simple gesture sends volts of anticipation through Nicole. Waverly gently rubbed along Nicole's long thumb with her own, as Nicole led them along a narrow side passageway and up to her front door.

No sooner had she turned the key and edged the door ajar, she found herself through it and pinned up against the inside. Waverly reached high to meet her face and pulled Nicole into a deep and breathy kiss.

"Oh God" they drawl.

Nicole reached around Waverly's middle and lifted her higher to give her easy access to her mouth. They both kissed through wide grins and groaned hungrily.

The pace of their kissing altered as each woman took it in turns to take control. Nicole tempered the younger woman's feverish demands by lifting her lips just out of reach, and then lowering hers lips back onto Waverly's, achingly slowly. Waverly mirrored the move and pulled just far enough away for a moment, to feel Nicole's hot breath in her face.  
Holding her gaze and breathing her in, she reached down to take Nicole's right hand from her waist and guided it into the opening of her jeans.

"I'm so wet… I've never felt this way before" She said panting, "What have you done to me?"

"You're..." Waverly pushes Nicole's fingers down between her legs,

"Fuck, you're beautiful" Nicole moaned as she met Waverly's gasp with a stroke of her finger.

She was hot and slick and Waverly maneuvered herself to accommodate her new-found lover. She pressed against Nicole as an expert thumb and index finger gently found and squeezed her clitoris.

"Oh you like that." Nicole says slowly, Waverly agreed with a moan.

She was too wet for there to be much friction, so Nicole just teased and moved across her, all the while slipping lightly against her most sensitive part, back and forth. Nicole stood smugly smiling, mouth open and relishing the privilege. Waverly was lost.

She could do this forever or until Waverly comes right there in the doorway, but they both deserved more space and comfort than the tiny hall space could offer. Carefully slipping her hand from inside, and bringing it up to rest on Waverly's hip, Nicole leaned and kissed into Waverly's neck as she barely whispered into her ear,  
"I need to see you naked"

Waverly nodded and reached for Nicole's hand once again,

"Lead the way..."


	3. Chapter 3: Green Light

**Chapter 3: Green Light**

They stood face to face in the warm shelter of Nicole's bedroom. Nicole had led Waverly as requested, upstairs and into her private space where nobody else had been… where tomorrow's uniform hung pressed on the wardrobe door and where Nicole had spent her nights conjuring the shape and sound of Waverly Earp. And here she was, now nervous she guessed and unsure of her next move.

There wasn't much in the room in the way of personal memorabilia, just a photograph, a small collection of jewellery and a black and white framed newspaper cutting upon the wall. The decor was calm and clean and the soft tones glowed around them as Nicole stepped closer. She somehow knew that Waverly needed her to take the lead now and so, she kissed her. Reassuringly, Waverly reached up with both hands to pull the taller woman's face harder onto her lips. She traced the line of her jaw with her finger tips before cupping Nicole's soft reddened cheeks and said,

"The prettiest darn woman I've ever seen."

Their tongues snaked together with their mouths watering and lips eagerly parting to draw the other in. Nicole's arms were sliding from Waverly's back to the curve of her bottom and squeezing her gently at first, then kneading her flesh with more urgency, she breaks their kiss to move her lips along Waverly's jaw and down her neck. Hands lifting the young woman closer, she seeks and finds the place below her ear where her pulse rises from her flesh and Waverly pushes her name out pleadingly into the room,

"Nicole… take them off"

She moves behind Waverly, hips pressing into her and her hands reaching down around her shoulders and onto her waist.

"Shhh, I have this…" She encourages, and lifts her white cotton top up and over her head. Still towering behind her she strokes back down Waverly's arms, breathing into her hair and making her shiver. Undoing Waverly's bra, she feels her lover reaching behind and drawing her fingernails up until they're just under her ass. Nicole's legs are weakening and her clothes are tightening around her leaving her wishing they were off already.

Slipping Waverly's bra straps off her shoulders, she exposes Waverly's full breasts, making Waverly twist her head back to catch her in a kiss. Meeting Waverly's tongue with her own, Nicole reaches down over her chest to brush over her nipples and cup her with both hands. She rolls her nipples gently between her fingertips until Waverly can't take any more and spins around to face her.

Nicole can't believe how beautiful she is and how the vision of her breasts trigger an arresting pulsing sensation between her legs. Before she can gather herself, Waverly's hands are ripping her shirt until it's fully open, buttons escaping across the wooden floor. Nicole flashes a broad smile and has never felt so excited. After dropping the shirt to the floor she is undoing her own bra and Waverly is already working her belt as she lunges to take her breast in her mouth.

Dropping her hand to stroke the fly of Nicole's trousers and then below between the crease of her legs, Waverly feels how excited the Officer is and moves back hurriedly to undo the belt.

They are kissing and tugging clumsily at each other's trousers and underwear when they giggle and submit to removing their own. Wasting no more time standing up, the pair fall naked on the bed, with Waverly's legs wrap around Nicole bringing them closer than ever.

They kiss like they did on the sofa, with Nicole moving powerfully on top of Waverly, kissing with tongues and teeth and heated breath. Except this time she can feel all of Waverly, her warm skin, flexing muscles and hot centre moving against her own. She needs more of her now and with a shift in her weight, and begging eyes, she looks to Waverley for permission to explore. With no words, Waverly reaches her arms in a stretch and lifts her breast to Nicole's wandering mouth, offering her nipple as a sign she has permission to travel wherever she pleases. Gratefully Nicole closes her lips over her, sucking gently at first and flicking the tip of her tongue lightly over its stiff peak. Her hand meanwhile is smoothing over Waverly's other breast and travelling up to her neck where her thumb reaches up into her parted mouth. Stroking over her lower lip she brings her hand back down to move herself lower over Waverly's stomach. She is slim but with a core strength that tightens and contracts as Nicole trails her wet lips downwards.

Dragging her lips further she can feel the glistening light brown hair that frames the soft centre of Waverly. The memory of her fingers touching her earlier creates an insatiable hunger in Nicole and she moves her hands under Waverly's legs to lift and part them. She pauses as Waverly complicity opens herself and awestruck, she meets Waverly's gaze and allows her eyes to tell her everything.

When her lips meet her cunt she quivers and breathes hard onto what feels like silk. She is swollen with need and breathing heavily as Nicole begins to find a rhythm with her tongue. Dipping occasionally deeper inside her, she laps responsively to Waverly's unspoken commands; hearing her pleasure and feeling her requests, for more or less pressure, full mouth or feather-light flicks of the tongue. Sensing her desire for more, Nicole brings a finger up and rests it at the entrance, continuing with her mouth on her.

"I want you inside me…" instructs Waverly, whose fingers are tangled in Nicole's unravelling hair.

Without words Nicole slips inside her pushing two fingers up and curling inwards, provoking a grateful gasp. Waverly's legs are pinching around Nicole's ears and she wriggles free, sighing with pleasure as she begins to fuck her gently. Feeling the walls of Waverly's cunt draw her further in, Nicole increases the pressure and finds her clitoris with her wet thumb. Her fingers are working together to reach all parts of her inside and out. Craving closeness Nicole works her body around Waverly's, being careful not to disconnect. She remains between her legs but their breasts are pressing against each other now and their lips meet again. Revelling in the newness of all that she's feeling, Waverly kisses Nicole like she's tasting herself and reaches for Nicole's arm to push her fingers deeper. Gripping her she feels the tension building and Nicole responds by quickening her pace. Leaning in to her face she pleads,

"Come for me Waverly" as she rocks her body onto her, pushing deeper with each stroke and holding her steady…

"YES…. I am… I'm…"

She grasps Nicole tight giving everything to her, opening her heart, her soul and her body, allowing her to hold her orgasm with her fingers as if they were frozen in time. Nicole knew to just hold still and wait for the release as her walls closed in on her, clenching her fixed in a chasm of muscle and nerves. Being inside her was wonderful and made sense of every little moment leading them to this point.

As the spasms subsided and her body began to relax, something unexpected began to happen. Waverly's wide smile grew into laughter and it broke across her like a wave. Nicole moved herself carefully apart from her and propping herself on to her elbow with her head in her hand she asks,

"Erm, something amusing you huh?" baffled she waits for a response,

"Did I do something funny?"

Waverly's eyes finally focused and she shuffled closer in under Nicole, fighting the urge to chuckle again...

"You don't understand", she squirmed and draws her in to a soft kiss.

"Just WOW" she rolled her eyes. "It's the BEST feeling in the whole world!"

Nicole's hair had fallen from its French plait and now the fiery red curls fell about her grinning face. Waverly reached to wind one around her finger,

"You are breath-taking Nicole Haught, do you know that?"

Blushing, she says, "Why thank you Miss Earp"

"I mean it" she continued with seriousness, "You made my heart flip when we first met, you confused the hell out of me, you came around in that goddam sexy uniform and you made me question, well, everything."

"Do I confuse you now? Scare you?" Nicole asks, feeling vulnerable, her brown eyes deepening and then lowering slightly,

"What I'm feeling now isn't fear Nicole…" Waverly lifted her head and kissed the woman gently and then in a surprisingly powerful move, rolled on top of Nicole, pinning her to the pillow.

Slowly releasing Nicole's arms she kissed the top of her head, around by her ears and back to her lips. Nicole could feel her wetness meet Waverly's as she moved above her. The sensation re-ignited the need in her, which had since simmered down to allow Waverly the focus of her attention. As Waverly began to explore Nicole's body, a flutter of self-doubt seemed to land for a moment and she paused,

"I don't know if I know what I'm doing here Nicole", she blushed,

"Oh... sure you do" Nicole replied slowly and reassuringly, raising her hands to Waverly's back and pulling her close.

"Whatever you want to do is what I want you to do, okay?" Waverly's mouth curled into a knowing smile, the flutter departed and she disappeared to let her tongue flick over Nicole's breast, teasing her nipple with her lower lip.

"Sure you do…"

Nicole's breathing became shallow and audible and it spurred Waverly on, to indulge longer in the glorious curves of this life-altering woman. She rubbed her cheeks across her breasts, loving how hard her nipples felt against her. Her hair was dragging across Nicole's torso too, just how Nicole had imagined it would and it was making her squirm.

"I want to taste you" Waverly slurred, already running her hands across Nicole's stomach and down to the tops of her thighs. Echoing her move from earlier, Waverly lightly scratched her fingers down Nicole's legs to her knees, making her thrust herself up towards Waverly's mouth and then down again, with her legs falling open.

Waverly knew what she wanted to do and suddenly wasn't afraid to try it all for the first time. In some ways it felt so familiar. Nicole was amazing up close, all ruby red and silky smooth. Being close enough to kiss and taste her in such an intimate way felt hypnotic to Waverly and powered by some force unbeknownst to her, her tongue began to trail a path from the soft folds at the top to the widening below.

Nicole was whimpering and some portion of the name "Waver…" leaked from her as she moved herself to invite more of Waverly's probing. Waverly dipped her tongue far inside her, and trailed it back up against her clit as she withdrew. Feeling the shudder in Nicole when she reached her clit, she waited there, moving the flat of her tongue very soft and slowly until she could feel her nub grow and swell. Waverly was intoxicated, feeling addicted to the ever increasing flow of liquid surrounding Nicole. Nicole might have been embarrassed if she hadn't have sensed Waverly was enjoying it, but Waverly purred, licked and caressed her in a way that made Nicole drop her guard and inhibitions and just let herself go.

"I want to feel you come" said Waverly softly as she continued to swirl her tongue.

"I love… your mouth on me… don't stop" Nicole moaned.

Waverly continued to lap at her, still dipping downwards to taste her and draw the fluid up and onto her clitoris. Nicole's thigh muscles tightened, a feeling Waverly loved, and with her hand she reached to feel her pelvis and torso ripple with the building pressure. Feeling the rush of her orgasm flow through her, Waverly changed the licking to a sucking motion and brought Nicole to climax for the very first time.

The limpness in Nicole's thighs and the cry that had trailed off to a groan, brought Waverly up and out of her hypnosis. She eased her way out from between Nicole and kissed her way up her damp and quivering body.

"Oh my God", Nicole just about managed to voice before Waverly met her words with a warm kiss.

"That was incredible, YOU are incredible." Waverly eagerly declared.

"Just give me a minute here Wave, you kinda knocked the wind outta me". Nicole was languishing in the afterglow and couldn't quite match Waverly's energy levels.

Instead, she pulled Waverly in close beside her so they were nose to nose on the pillow.

Finally with more composure, "It's you who are incredible Waverly Earp, and so skilled! Who knew?!" She beamed.

Rolling her eyes with a dimpled smile she says, "It's just so amazing, I could do it for hours." Waverly, suddenly feeling bashful turned her face into the pillow. Nicole smoothed the hair out of her face as her head turned slowly back towards her,

"I believe you've become shy Ms Earp."

"I believe you're beautiful Ms Haught."

They fell into a half sleep that just about lasted the night. Their bodies close and still yearning for touch, making it difficult for them to fully rest for quite some time. When they finally had fallen, it wasn't long before the stark ringing of Waverly's cell phone from her coat pocket, pulled them back into sobriety and into a reality that Waverly wasn't quite prepared for.


	4. Chapter 4: By Daylight

**Chapter 4: By Daylight**

The weather had turned overnight and small ice crystals had gathered, forging themselves to the corners of Nicole's bedroom windows. For hours the two lovers had generated a heat to fend off the impending drop in temperature, but now as they sat on the edge of the bed with a shard of morning light dividing the room, the cold air pricked at their naked limbs.

Nicole reached an arm around Waverly's waist, as she sat with her phone in her hands, stroking the screen as if wanting words to magically form, or maybe disappear.

Kissing her shoulder and then resting her chin upon it, Nicole broke the quiet that lay thick in the room,

"You have to go, and that's ok. I'm just wondering if" she pauses, "hoping you'll want to come back later?"

Waverly turns toward Nicole and brushes her cheek making Nicole close her eyes as if making a wish.

"I've really had the most fun, I mean, not fun, like wonderful time, just wonderful…" She drops her head not knowing how to finish her sentence, but already wishing she could rub away her words and start again. She has a lump in her throat and she's lost for words suddenly, leaving Nicole waiting. She reaches to kiss Nicole hard on the lips, with a sort of panic, once again taking Nicole off-guard. This time Nicole pulls away slowly, looking down at their goose-pimpled legs. Taking Waverly's hands gently, she releases the breath she's been holding on to and says,

"I know. What's happened, it's… it's big. You need time to figure it out."

Now releasing her hands, Nicole kisses Waverly's cheek softly, stands and moves from the bed to take the bath robe hung on the back of her door. Waverly's eyes follow her body. Swiftly covering herself, Nicole swallows, gathers resolve and turns to Waverly with a practiced smile,

"Please make yourself comfortable, help yourself to breakfast, I think there's croissants…" brightly, she continues "I need to take a shower before work, so I'm gonna scoot..."

She goofily gestures to the bathroom down the hall and with that, leaves the room. The room where they had lay bare and entwined and given all of themselves, in body if not in words.

Waverly glanced across crumpled sheets, running her hand across the mattress, overwhelmed by a flurry of feelings invading her senses. She's unsure of what to do next. She felt a yearning still, the heat of a spark reigniting from somewhere deep inside, persisting like the relentless strike of steel on flint waiting for a flame to finally take hold. She was also frustrated, at letting Nicole leave the room with only the clumsy words she gave her. She felt alone all of a sudden and very aware that her tears were threatening to build.

The shower had not brought the comfort Nicole had hoped for. The air in the bathroom had chilled and made her shiver as she hopped on to the shower mat. Her mind felt scrambled under the hot flow of water and she couldn't make sense of what to do next. She wanted to give Waverly space, but it was completely at odds with what she needed. She needed the space between them to disappear again to help them unfold into each other, and get to know each other by the light of day.

But the open, care-free abandon Waverly had been afforded by night, seemed to shrink as Nicole waited for her to respond to her request earlier, and the lack of certainty in Waverly's voice had made Nicole feel scared and foolish even. The bold lover who followed her home, seemed to switch to another head space as soon as that phone had woken them. The call had brought hesitation into their safe space, and for Nicole too as the memories of past lovers losing their courage, corroded her confidence.

She began to berate herself for allowing the nostalgia to interfere and she quickly finished brushing her teeth. She was fine with Waverly feeling undecided and unsure of her words, she told herself. Waverly didn't need to be pressured with plans and further commitments, she thought, as she cringed at suggesting she come back over again so soon. It was just like Nicole to charge in lips first, all passion and purpose and wanting to take control. She just needed to let the last few hours marinade and give Waverly the room to work it all out.

When Nicole walked back into the bedroom, she knew she was alone. The bed had been made and Waverly was gone. A small note lay folded on the corner of the bed. It read,

"Sorry I couldn't stay for croissants, I have work too. Can we talk later? I couldn't find the words this morning. I'm sorry, W x"


	5. Chapter 5: The Cold Front

**Chapter 5: The Cold Front**

Low temperatures and a flash blizzard had created a succession of welcome distractions for Nicole later that day. Mr Coley with the dodgy knee and unpredictable Schnauzer got stranded on the outskirts of town after a failed ice-fishing mission. The Jackson twins had been hurling icicles at the old post office to try and dislodge the already fragile sign, and in achieving said goal, brought the post down and with it, put a huge dent in old Miller's truck. All by 2pm!

It wasn't challenging police work but it occupied Nicole for the best part of the morning and kept her thoughts, just about, from Waverly Earp.

She had been left feeling completely unsure about the relationship between them, what to expect and what to do. Images of their night together had been inserting themselves into Nicole's vision like boastful Polaroid's making her inappropriately blush. She was confused by her body's demand for attention and the self-preservation keeping her from calling or texting Waverly.

She had felt vulnerable before, on the precipice of opening her heart, peering over the edge and ready to jump. But Waverly feels different to Nicole, more significant somehow but altogether more unnerving and this time where she's standing, feels higher than she's ever dared to climb before. But as tough and assured as Nicole Haught is, this time she needs to know she's not alone if she leaps.

Back at the station, with her gloves and jacket drying by the heater, Nicole is tucked safely behind a pile of paperwork. She has a few hours to go before she can put an end to the day and find solace in her apartment once again. As she contemplates this, the vision of Waverly lying naked on her bed disrupts her thoughts and the familiar ache returns. It's physical but it has spun itself into so much more than that now. Nicole is so tangled in a web of want and desire that it feels as though Waverly is reaching in to every tiny corner of her body and mind.

"Damn it!" she exclaims as a gust of cold air lifts a pile of reports off of her desk and on to the floor. She's busy gathering the paper together when she suddenly becomes aware of a presence looming by the desk. Their large boots are obstinately pressing ice upon an important document and feeling instantly annoyed, Nicole looks up from her crouched position,

"What can I do for you Champ?"

He was looking puffed up and slightly breathless. With his chest pushed out and his hands pinching his hips. He flicked his chin as he spoke,

"I don't need anything from you Officer Haught" he says with a forced drawl, "there's nothing you can do for me. Or for Waverly for that matter"

He sniffed and rubbed his nose with his sleeve, pleased with himself and returning his hands back to his hips.

The penny dropped and Nicole now knew who was calling Waverly at 6am this morning. She also knew that whatever he had said, it had been the cause of change in Waverly's behaviour. Shit. She thought. Now I have to deal with this schmuck.

She'd met him a few times in passing and knew that he had a fairly solid reputation in town. He seemed pretty straight-forward, not a lot of ambition but a happy-go-lucky, if slightly bullish demeanour that most folks she met, liked about him. Right now though, he was on her turf, being an ass and as far as she knew, Waverly had finished with him a couple of weeks ago. So he had no business bringing the topic up with her.

"Look Champ, I'm not going to discuss Waverly Earp with you, so if you have no other reason to be here, I have a ton of paperwork to finish." Nicole looked about her, her alert brown eyes checking to see if any colleagues had heard.

"Oh don't worry, I don't need long. I'm just here to tell you to stay away. Waverly was really upset when I saw her this morning, so whatever you said… or did last night, she wants nothing more to do with you, got it? So keep your freaky hands off!"

With that he stormed out of the station, feeling proud of himself, leaving Nicole bewildered.

Nicole stood amidst the remainder of the papers, keeping her head high in case of onlookers and tried to take in what just happened. It wasn't the first time somebody had tried to intimidate or humiliate her and it wouldn't be the last. She was used to the name-calling and the hostility and she couldn't be shaken easily. She straightened her shirt and belt and breathed slowly and took a seat.

Champ's visit had revealed more than just an ugly side to his character and Nicole's mind was racing. He had seen Waverly that morning. After she had been with Nicole.

She'd spent so much time worrying about the nature of Waverly's feelings that she hadn't considered where they might have taken her, or what they might have driven her to do. She wished she didn't, but she felt hurt and not for the reasons Champ intended.


	6. Chapter 6: Closer to Home

**Chapter 6: Closer to Home**

Making her way out of the Nicole's apartment, Waverly already regretted leaving the note. Or rather what she had written in the note. She could have written a completely different type of note but she somehow couldn't find the words. They evaded her like the confidence she needed to follow Nicole into the bathroom and join her in the shower. To stand tucked into her body as the hot water revived them.

She had spent the journey back to town re-writing the morning, from the moment Nicole's hands had wandered across her in their half-sleep slumber, to the moment she closed the front door leaving nothing but a lame note behind.

It was way below freezing outside and Waverly knew she would somehow need a ride from town back to the homestead. The frozen walk had given her time to calm her thoughts a little, get some perspective. Eventually her body temperature warmed enough to allow her to begin imagining. She had always been a dreamer and her appetite for the unexpected had fuelled diaries of adventures she had yet to encounter. She knew she was bright and had the ability to learn fast. Her passion for history, anthropology and her own ancestry had allowed her to travel in mind if not in body, but ever since the revelations unfolded about the town's past, and Wynonna had returned to the homestead, Purgatory had been providing enough drama to keep Waverly rooted for at least the foreseeable future.

Her imagination was conjuring adventures much closer to home now, as she plodded through icy snow and envisaged herself in a new life, in a new way, living bravely and free from the stigma of her family name. She pictured what it would be like to return home to Nicole after hours apart and it made her smile from somewhere deep within. To see this brave and valiant police officer around town, crisp and presentable smiling at folk, broadly with kind eyes and all the while knowing she was the only one to know what she's like under all that leather, cotton and pleasantry; a full-blooded woman who strips Waverly completely bare of inhibition.

Or at least, that's how it was in this daydream. Waverly had found herself in the town centre and she needed to try Wynonna's cell again for that lift. She's a devil to wake before 10am so Waverly wasn't feeling hopeful. She was starting to worry about the walk home. It really was too cold to stay outside much longer so Waverly headed out on the road towards the homestead, hoping her sister would pick up her text before she turned to a block of ice.

What she'd say to Wynonna, she didn't know. She'd felt able to share almost anything with her since reconnecting with her some months ago, but this thing with Nicole was indescribable. It almost felt like Waverly needed a whole new vocabulary. The words she had found so far had left her (and most likely Nicole she feared) feeling underwhelmed.

So where would she say she has been all night? With Champ? That was a lie that felt even more off-putting than dealing with the truth. She wanted to tell her she was with Nicole. Yes all night, and yes in that way Wynonna. She played the conversation in her mind like she was rehearsing a script. Trying words out in the air, to see how they'd fit. "I have a crush on a girl okay?!" she blew into the wind, pretending she was dominating the conversation with Wynonna. "Nicole is my girlfriend… Nicole, she and I, we are together…. I love… her."

She stopped in her tracks. The crunching sound of her steps was replaced with the gravelly hum of a Ford pick-up truck pulling up close.

"Mornin' stranger", piped Champ who was hanging out the side of his truck.

"Champ, shit, where the hell did you come from?!" Waverly said breezily.

"I'm on the early shift remember, that's why I called, I thought you might fancy breakfast? Like the old days?" Champ sounded hopeful just as he had done in his message. He continued, "Bob Jackson told me he saw you headed back on foot from town. Anyways, what in god's name are you doing out here so damn early?! I could be anyone Waverly, seriously", he spoke with genuine concern but Waverly had no intention of going in to details, so she changed the subject.

"Well aren't I the damsel in distress…" she musters half-heartedly. "Are you going to give me a ride home or are you happy to watch me turn blue?" She waited for his nod and moved around to the passenger side she knew all too well.

She was quiet as Champ pulled off, but she knew the probing questions would come.

"So are you going to tell me where you were until the crack of dawn this morning? Don't you think I have a right to know if you're seeing somebody? There is someone isn't there? Waverly?"

She was too tired now to fight the questions with any kind of coherent response, so she told him,

"I was at Nicole's."

Puzzled, Champ didn't give up his inquiring, "Nicole, as in Officer Haught? What, are you two like gal pals now? Since when?"

"We hung out, it's none of your business Champ, just drive me home already" Waverly's patience was cracking and she had no energy left to offer Champ or his questions. It really was none of his business and with folded arms and a fierce look, she hoped he'd get the message.

"Jeez, you're an angry bird this morning!" Waverly hated being called that. Champ pulled up outside the homestead and continued his teasing, "Nicole must be a really pissy host. Like maybe her apartment's real messy, or maybe she didn't have enough ice cream to go round or somethin?" He sniggered.

"She's fantastic!" Waverly shot back at Champ, instantly regretting it. "What the hell would you know? Just let me out of the car Champ."

There was silence for a moment, Waverly looked down at her lap, unsure of what would come next from the unusually lost for words man who sat gripping the wheel beside her.

"Ohhh shiiiiit." He said quietly, as if working something out.

"Champ, just let me out." She tried the door but it was locked.

"That sneaky bitch." His lips curled.

"Champ I'm grateful for the ride but I have to get inside." She pleaded.

"I fucking knew it." He turned to Waverly as if trying to read her for the first time, "Who are you?"

"Let. Me. Out." Said Waverly, a finality in her voice that seemed to do the trick.

He sat back and without looking at her, flipped up the lock to set her free. Waverly didn't say anything, or even look back, she just made her way across the frozen lawn and into her home. The roar of Champ's truck screeching away brought comfort to her but it wasn't until she stood in the quiet of the old wooden house, that she realised what had just happened.


	7. Chapter 7: Make the Call

**Chapter 7: Make The Call**

There had been a few minutes after Champ had left, where Nicole had allowed her imagination to get the better of her. Her mind thrown from police work and fixed fully on Waverly, she had, for those few minutes, let the rising feelings of hurt and angst cloud her usually sound and balanced mind.

It wasn't clear whether the ringing of a nearby office phone or perhaps something more internal intervened at this moment for Nicole, but regardless, her logic began to return and she gained some perspective.

Waverly had shared such fierce and tender passion with her, just earlier that morning, she reflected and reminded herself that she was there for all of it. For the hours they gave to each other so openly, for the kisses that formed the words they'd yet to say and the surrender they offered at their most vulnerable moments. They were so finely tuned with each other that they anticipated and shaped each other like surf and sand as the tide comes in.

It was time to shrug away the lingering paranoia of past relationships and pull herself into the present. To ask, what does she truly believe Waverly wants? Forgetting the note and the visit from Champ… what did she believe Waverly was capable of?

Deep down Nicole knew that Champ just simply wasn't an obstacle. She also proposed that he was making up a lot of what he snarled earlier, as some kind of personal warning to Nicole, to keep away from his 'property'.

With courage and momentum she gathered the papers that still lay on the floor, cleared her desk and prepared to make the call.

"Hi Waverly, it's me Nicole."

On the other end she couldn't see the nervousness in Waverly's face, the change in her eyes or how she rubbed the same spot on the table repeatedly as she responded,

"Hey you, I was just thinking of calling. I'm glad you did."

"I wanted to…"  
"I just thought we should…" Nicole overlapped.

Speaking over each other they let go of a breath and both smiled until Waverly said,

"You first"

"Okay." Nicole breathed in slowly and calmly began,

"Well I called because I've been driving myself to distraction trying to work out how you might be feeling right now. After last night… this morning" she paused, "and after speaking with Champ."

She added, "Because he was here this afternoon and I can only imagine he was an obnoxious ass to you this morning too."

Waverly swallowed hard and with a relief she didn't fully understand, replied,

"Did he hurt you? Say something awful?" There was a shake in her voice,

"Because if he did I swear I'll…"

Nicole interrupted, "I'm fine, Waverly." Feeling turned on by the chivalry, "He just came to piss on what he thinks is his territory. I can handle him." The bravado leaked into her voice.

"I know you can" Waverly said smiling and speaking closer into the phone. Then more seriously she continued, "It's not ok that he came to you Nicole. He had no right. He picked me up on my way back home this morning. It was so awkward. I hadn't really meant to let him know anything but it just sort of happened. So now he thinks you and I are involved."

"Sounds messy" said Nicole, feeling reassured but seeking clarity she asks,

"And do you think we're involved?"

"Waverly's stomach began to knot and a rush of heat seared through her middle,

"I feel pretty involved Nicole." She said honestly, and feeling bolder, proceeded,

"And I can't believe I left this morning, the way I did." Changing the tone,

"It's not how I wanted this morning to go at all."

Nicole's heart pulled and she held on to the phone with both hands to respond,

"I wish you had stayed. If only so I could apologise for being a dooshbag."

Waverly giggled, "You totally dooshed out on me, but I should have said YES I want to come back again later."

"You do?" Nicole pushed the idea out into the open again,

"I sure do" Waverly spoke softly, smiling into the receiver.

Nicole's reaction was physical and parts of her body lurched in the hope that Waverly could reach them. But just as she started to form the words of a reply, Nedley had entered the room and was approaching the desk.

"I'll need to take down a full statement if that's ok"

"Urmm yes I guess, Officer?!" Waverly gathered from Nicole's tone that she wasn't alone anymore. So playing along, she asked,

"I'm going to need to be searched Officer Haught, I could be hiding something" She gained momentum, "I mean a full search… like your hands everywhere"

"YES well thank you Ma'am I'll be sure to do just that."

And with that Nicole hung up. Looking at Nedley knowing full well her cheeks were crimson and her eyes were sparkling with deceit,

"Can I help you Chief? I'm just about finishing up for today so…." Gesturing to the organised paperwork. She's desperate to avoid being trapped by a request and hopes for the best…

"I just wanted to check that you finished the paperwork on the Jackson boys? You're off tomorrow and I don't trust anybody else to get it finished."

"All done sir", Nicole straightened her back and raised her chin like she was a puppy pleasing its owner.

"At ease Deputy" he said in a tired but amused drawl. "Take off and go loosen up somewhere ok?"

"Sure thing" A smile curled and Nicole was already reaching for her phone as Nedley sloped off out of the room.

She sent the text before grabbing her coat and gloves. It read,

"Can you meet me at mine in an hour?"


	8. Chapter 8: Dinner Date

**Chapter 8: Dinner Date**

The faint sound of music and activity escaped from a small open window as Waverly approached Nicole's apartment, every step jogging her memory of the time spent there before.

She realised as she gathered her nerves that she really didn't know what the rest of her apartment looked like at all. Just the hallway, the staircase, and the bedroom.

These feelings, flowing through her like a new kind of blood, brought energy to her body like she'd never experienced before. She felt stronger than ever, taller and more mature. Perhaps more, she considered, like a woman.

She was a different woman to the one who waited for her inside however. They shared humour and wit and were both intuitive but Nicole was more polished somehow, gracious and soave in a way that gave her gravitas. Waverly felt courted by her the moment she entered Shorty's and it felt timeless, traditional and yet altogether new. She remembers how affected she'd been when Nicole first laid her eyes on her, locking her into a deep and intimate gaze that exuded invitation. She recalls the way Nicole's words and manners had been polite, but yet something about their exchange had left Waverly blushing and exposed.

For these reasons and so much more, Waverly was poised at Nicole's front door, with an open mind and her heart beating out of her chest.

In the doorway she stood, her tall, athletic figure relaxed and leaning to one side as she greeted Waverly. She smiled with her eyes as well as her mouth and floated a welcome over to her,

"Hey there. Come on in…"

Opening the door wider as a further gesture of invitation, Waverly accepted and stepped from her spot on the porch, smiling as if struck by how irresistible this woman was.

She walked into the hallway and looked as if she would walk straight past Nicole when she turned herself inwards, sliding both hands around her waist and pressed her lips up to Nicole's, as if they were pulled together like magnets. Eyes closed she breathed in her kiss as she stood on tip toes to reach her. After a long moment, she slowly lowered herself down to say,

"It's really, really good to see you." Still holding on to her waist and smoothing her thumbs across her belly.

"Same to you. I hope you're hungry, I'm cooking Italian." Said a confident Nicole, and Waverly rolled her eyes with glee and started unwrapping her scarf on her way in to the warmth inside.

Nicole's kitchen was cosy and filled with the rich romance of a good spaghetti sauce. Waverly was still stripping layers of winter clothing off as she circled the room making noises to appreciate the preparation Nicole had managed within just an hour since they spoke.

"You've been so busy, it smells delicious. When can I try?" Waverly said eagerly, moving towards Nicole as she stirred the sauce.

"Well it occurred to me that we haven't even sat and had a meal together", she said, busying herself.

"Like a date?" Waverley teased, slipping her hands around Nicole's waist from behind, before kissing the centre of her back.

Nicole's head tipped back and she leaned into Waverly's embrace feeling the muscles in her legs weaken. Waverly continued to kiss into the dip of her spine, through the light fabric of her tank top.

Turning the sauce off with one hand and stroking Waverly's arm with the other, Nicole scooped up a spoon and dipped it in the sauce. Turning, still in Waverly's arms, she presented the spoonful to her dinner guest.

"For me?" Waverly, taken by surprise, let the warm liquid stir her taste buds before swallowing carefully.

Licking her lips and bringing her fingers to her mouth, she exclaimed, "Delicious!" but Nicole had already chased the moment with her own lips, leaving no time for further praise.

Waverly's lips were warm and spicy from the tasting and Nicole was pleased with her culinary efforts. Her arms had snaked around Waverly's body, exploring again the curve of her hip and smooth of her back. They were reacquainting themselves with each other and it felt incredible.

Nicole's skin was fragrant from an earlier shower and her red hair hung loosely around her oval face. Waverly reached her hands into Nicole's hair, running her fingers along her neck and behind her ears. Nicole's eyes closed with pleasure and Waverly, for the first time, noticed her long lashes.

"I want to know more of you Nicole", Waverly drew her fingers down from Nicole's neck to rest lightly on her chest.

"Where do you come from? What are your family like? I feel like you know all about mine."

Nicole opened her eyes and Waverly saw a hesitance flickering across them. Nicole dropped her gaze to her chest and placed her hands upon Waverly's,

"I'm from Nebraska originally, but it's not home." Waverly ran her fingers across Nicole's collar bone and then dropped her hands away to give her space to talk.

"I've come a long way Wave. I have people I can count on, just not the ones you'd expect, maybe." Nicole looked pensive but present and followed with,

"I'll tell you about them, about it all sometime, if you have the time?"

Waverly flashed a smile and replied,

"You bet I do. I'm a good listener. I also have some pretty crazy tales of my own." Waverly's arms are suddenly around Nicole's neck and she kisses her softly.

Nicole feels the tip of Waverly's tongue, searching for her own and meets it with renewed urgency. The talking had brought a new dimension of intimacy into the space, but both women knew that they needed each other too much to continue these conversations now.

The drama of the day had tested their resolve but it hadn't made them weary. Nicole felt empowered by Waverly's confidence and feeling a surge of strength she reached down around Waverly's behind and lifted her up and on the kitchen surface. It brought Waverly level with herself.

Waverly was smiling, enjoying being moved and instinctively opened her legs to beckon Nicole. Nicole moved quickly in and found herself sucking the soft skin of Waverly's neck and shoulder. Her tongue was tracing the length of her neck and eventually Waverly gasped at the cool, wet flick of Nicole's tongue by her ear. At that precise moment, she felt a bolt of heat between her thighs and pushed herself closer to Nicole. She locked her legs around her and clawed at her toned back as she persisted with kissing her neck.

"I think you should know", she said breathless and buried in Waverly's hair "before we go any further", her hand slipping inside Waverly's blouse, playfully feeling her nipple through the lace of her bra. "I've been meaning to say", positioning her mouth by her right ear,

I'm in love with you"

Waverly tugged Nicole up and away from her neck, to meet her gaze. Their hearts were thumping and Waverly too, was breathless and dizzy. Cupping her face and smoothing her thumb over Nicole's parted lips, she steadied her nerve and said out loud,

"I love you too."

Nicole broke a smile first causing Waverly to match it, but the longer their eyes focused the more lustful they became and Waverly began to slowly unbutton her shirt.

Nicole was transfixed. Watching as this extraordinary woman disrobed herself in front of her. She tried to keep her composure but felt weak as the ache between her legs grew more acute. Managing to wait until finally Waverly had let her bra slip off and onto the floor, Nicole uttered,

"You're exquisite"

Waverly reached for Nicole's arms and finding her hands she lifted them up and on to her breasts. Motionless for a brief moment, Nicole registered the press of Waverly's nipples in the palms of her hands. Responding gently at first, she squeezed, edging closer between her legs and marvelled as Waverly's breathing grew heavy. Her chest rose to meet the strokes of her fingers and she could feel her heat as she moved.

It was blissful, to take such time to explore, to see the pleasure building and to give this beautiful body such attention. Nicole was in heaven and before she knew what she was doing, she had taken one hand to her own breast and was brushing her fingers over the hard nub that was visible through her top. Seeing this, Waverly slipped off the work top nudging Nicole backwards slightly, and then spun her until they'd swapped places. She pulled Nicole's tank top off her and kissed her as she reached around to release her bra. Nicole's breasts were perfect, Waverly thought, as she cupped them, dipping her mouth towards one and its soft pink centre. Sucking gently, she couldn't help but reach down to the buttons of Nicole's cotton trousers. Nicole flinched as Waverly's fingers worked at her buttons, bringing gentle pressure to where she badly needed it.

Undone, the loose cotton trousers fell to the ground and Nicole stepped out of them kicking them to the side. She wasn't wearing any underwear.

"Oh Nicole." As if under a spell, Waverly lowered to her knees and placed her hands on Nicole's thighs.

"I have to taste you" she says, and looked around for some help. She grabbed a nearby chair and raised Nicole's right leg to rest on it. With one leg lifted she was exposed and vulnerable and badly needed Waverly's mouth upon her.

Waverly reached between Nicole's legs to bring her closer to her waiting mouth. Nicole was wet and so ready that she worried she'd come before Waverly reached her.

"Wave, I swear... I can't take it much longer", and before she'd even finished her sentence Waverly's tongue had entered her.

Nicole was in ecstasy and began thrusting herself against Waverly's mouth. With the hand she had placed between Nicole's legs, Waverly slipped two fingers inside and caused a long groan from Nicole as she pushed herself down on to her hand. Her mouth still moving against her, Waverley knew that her own climax was building and so inserted a free hand into her jeans.

"Oh my God, come with me Wave" Nicole commanded from above, with her hands fixed firmly on the table top to steady her rhythm.

The act of fucking Nicole was bringing Waverly to her own incredible climax but she waited until she could hear and feel Nicole's orgasm flood over her before allowing herself the release she'd been desperate for.

Their bodies quivered until they could both feel the pulse of their climax subsiding. Waverly kissed Nicole's thighs and pressed her cheek to her for comfort. Shaky, Nicole needs some respite, so the red-head peered downwards to softly say,

"I'm coming down to you for a minute", already scooping up Waverly into her arms and lowering the both down on to the stability of the kitchen floor.

Lying together, their limbs aching and skin growing cooler, the women fold themselves together allowing gravity to steady their trembling.

"It's crazy how much I love you making love to me" admits Nicole, protecting Waverly's head from the cold floor.

"I have never felt this before, this want, this connection, with anyone. It's kind of overwhelming."

Waverly lifts her head and kisses Nicole's lips.

"I love you" she whispers, "but next time we head back to your comfy bed ok?" she tucks herself back into her girlfriend's arms.

"How about dinner first?" Nicole proposes, feeling pretty smug with herself for going to the trouble.


	9. Chapter 9: Green Eyed Monday

**Chapter 9: Green-eyed Monday**

The coffee brewed noisily in competition with the hubbub of the station office, on a thankfully warmer Monday morning. Nicole was sat dutifully at her desk, uniform pressed and boots shining. As she checked through the weekend log book her mind drifted to pancakes, fresh fruit, warm skin and the lazy Sunday she'd just enjoyed. Waverly and Nicole's time together that weekend had revealed so much more to Nicole and had given them both the time they had needed to talk. She was in deep and as she fiddled aimlessly with her pen, she wondered if she'd ever be interested in work again.

Dolls and Wynonna arrived carrying donuts and a box of who knows what. The mystery surrounding their work was beginning to perturb Nicole and the fact that Waverly was involved and holding back, made it even more vexing. Nicole had detected hints and prompts from Waverly, but still felt in the dark about why a division like Black Badge would be interested in this town. It's true that there had been events and occurrences that defied her usual logic but without the details she was feeling pretty in the dark. She decided to bide her time in the hope that soon enough, as the town's Deputy, she would need to know. Surely.

Around 11am the station door clattered and a surprise visitor entered, wearing a large coat, long scarf and impish smile. Nicole blushed and returned a smile, with less discretion than Waverly was managing.

"Officer Haaaught…" greeted Waverly, dipping her head with a gesture of good morning for the Deputy. She approached the desk where Nicole was waiting.

"How was your weekend?" she asked as if others were listening, but meeting her eyes with a more private expression.

"Quite eventful thank you Ms. Earp." Nicole feigned a serious expression which curled into a dimpled smile.

"Good to hear it" chirped Waverly as she dropped a small note on Nicole's desk and wistfully turned towards the Black Badge office. Waverly and her notes, thought Nicole, reaching for the piece of paper before anybody else could. It was hand-written and for her eyes only, that was for sure.

A short while later a call came in that Nicole knew Dolls would need to hear about. She couldn't pretend she wasn't pleased to have a reason to knock on their door. She waited for an invitation and entered the room finding Wynonna stretched out on the table eating and Waverly in amongst a sea of unusual paperwork. Dolls looked bothered about the interruption but Nicole relayed the message as requested, which sent Dolls off to make a call.

"Hey Nicole, you wanna join Waves and I at Shorty's later? We're celebrating" called Wynonna, who could be known to mock Nicole from time to time.

Looking over at Waverly and back to Wynonna she replied with some suspicion, "Sure, that'd be nice, what are we celebrating?" Looking puzzled.

"It's Monday dumbass…" She lay back on the table and stretched her arms. "I frickin love Mondays."

Waverly caught Nicole's gaze with an amused yet surprised smile and Nicole continued,

"Well I guess somebody has to tag along for back-up. And a date with two Earps and it's only Monday? I must be improving my game" And with a wink towards Waverly and a flash of her dimples, she backed away out of the office and closed the door, leaving Waverly with raised eyes and wondering what that hell Wynonna would make of that.

"She's hot." said Wynonna lazily, still staring at the ceiling missing Waverly's surprised expression, "a do-gooder and a little starchy, but she's hot. Purgatory could use a whole lot more lesbians if you ask me."

Waverly's face flushed red and she was too shocked to seize the moment. She'd been waiting for the right one and sure enough when it comes along, she misses it, damn it. A little spiked by Wynonna's comments she managed only to say,

"Don't you think you have your hands full already there sis" with just the slightest hint of jealousy. Not wanting to invite further comment, Waverly closed a draw loudly, shuffled some research and changed the subject.

"So what do we do about Doc?" she asked, still feeling the green-eyed monster prickle inside.


	10. Chapter 10: The Big Break

**Chapter 10: The Big Break**

"So who am I tonight, Deputy Flatfoot or your girlfriend?" read the text from Nicole. Waverly sat pensively on the edge of the bed, amidst several outfits she had laid out for the evening and tapped out a reply,

"You're my girlfriend. But maybe just undercover until I can find the right moment?"

"I will tell her, I promise" She followed.

"Sure thing, whatever you want. But you should know it's going to be hard keeping my lips to myself" Nicole replied.

Waverly's lips curled to the side as she amused herself with a reply, "Well just make sure they're not on anyone else's. There's only one place they belong tonight xx"

"Yes ma'am! Nxx"

Wynonna yelled up to Waverly to hurry up, she was getting thirsty. The sisters met in the hallway and Wynonna couldn't help but comment,

"Hewweee, looking sharp there little sis. You got someone to impress?"

Waverly's dress left no curve un-hugged and a silvery shimmer lined her shape like a mermaid. She wasn't boastful about her body but neither was she shy, and she loved how her clothes made her feel. She hoped they would have the same effect on Nicole. Her big fur coat smothered her as she heaved it on, uttering a nonchalant reply to Wynonna's probing,

"Maybe. Or maybe it's just for me." She said.

"It better not be Champ" retorted Wynonna dismissively as they made their way out the door.

Waverly and Wynonna arrived at the bar first, making their way to their usual bar stools. Ordinarily the idea of an evening in Shorty's wouldn't thrill Waverly as much as it had been doing. The bar was livelier than most Mondays with two pot-bellied guys playing pool and a small group of younger men joking in a booth.

The Earps ordered their usual's; beer and whiskey chaser for Wynonna and beer with a slice of lime for Waves. Wynonna was ranting about Doc and Dolls but Waverly was a little on edge and had been watching the door for too long when finally Nicole stepped through it.

Her eyes widened, her core did a flip and a wide grin broke across her face as Nicole looked over from the doorway, and after a pause, took some longs strides towards them.

Nicole looked different. Waverly couldn't pull her eyes away. Her hair was down and the rich red complimented her soft, dark blue blouse, hanging over skinny jeans and brown leather boots. She wore jewellery that Waverly hadn't seen before and a subtle shade of lipstick that had Waverley fixated. Nicole was so attractive it caused Waverly's chest to ache and like a teenager, feel completely unsure of how to act.

"Hey there Earps, what are we drinking?" Nicole stood between the two very different women as they swivelled to face her.

"Haught Damn Officer!" Laughing at herself, Wynonna continued, "I'm sorry, I had to." Looking at Waverly and the rest of the bar she said, "Seriously, I can't be the only one who's ever said that?"

Nicole leaned over and took a sip of Wynonna's beer and nodding her head declared,

"I'll take one of those. And no, you're not the first" she said cockily, causing Waverly to fix her eyes upon her trying to communicate something along the lines of, 'really?!'  
Nicole felt the urge to send some reassurance in Waverly's direction, so she excused herself for the bathroom if only to brush her hand across Waverly's back and whisper, "you look amazing" as she passed by.

"I think I need a new lover" announced Wynonna, pricking the ears of a nearby pool player. "Dream on pal" she sneered as she threw down the last of the beer.

"Are you serious?" said Waverly, "I kind of thought you and Dolls, or I dunno, you and Doc would maybe give things a go? Try at least?"

"Jeez Waves you're such a romantic. And what makes you think either one of those dudes would see me as a long-term deal?"

"You're pretty hard on yourself you know? You've been through a lot and you have a LOT of responsibility on your shoulders. Sure you might be complicated but you're a fine catch if you ask me." Waverly rubbed Wynonna's shoulder while she propped her chin on her folded arms.

"You're right little Earp, I am pretty special… I mean I have a frickin gun that shoots demons for Christ's sake. Who wouldn't want to be all up in that?!"

"I was thinking more of your extraordinary wit and charm dear sister, but sure, you do have a big gun." With that she patted Wynonna's back bringing her back to life and ordered another round of drinks, including Nicole's.

When Nicole returned and pulled up a stool, the sisters were laughing about the time Wynonna got caught in the barn with the local farm-hand. Like "divine intervention" she was given a rash after he felt her boobs.

"They itched for days, that little shit-for-brains." Wynonna swigged her beer. "You ever get caught with somebody you shouldn't, Nicole? It's been weeks now and I know very little about our Deputy… Tonight we shall have to rectify this" She clinked her beer to Nicole's and gestured for her to take over the talking.

"What I couldn't teach you about sneaking around and hiding Wynonna, is not worth knowing". Wynonna raised an eyebrow, impressed but Nicole glanced to Waverly who was listening intently. She saw Nicole's eyes flash with humour and then something a little sadder.

"But!" The tone altered, "you learn to keep your cards close and your secrets closer" Nicole chirped.

"I'll drink to that" Wynonna praised Nicole with a lift of her whisky chaser and threw it down the hatch. Waverly wanted to reach for Nicole and pull her closer.  
"You have a girlfriend? Boyfriend… whatever, I don't wanna assume…"

"Erm I'm pretty sure it's none of your business Wynonna, secrets remember?" Waverly interrupted. She felt uncomfortable and wanted her sister to stop talking.

"Hey, I'm only asking." The whisky had begun to lower Wynonna's inhibitions and she let her gaze settle on Nicole's for a second longer than usual.

It was Nicole who was uncomfortable now, or at least flustered and she didn't quite know what to make of the situation. Waverly was looking back and forth between the women and something like anger began to rise in her cheeks.

Before Waverly could react, one of the men from the booth had joined them at the bar.

"It's Deputy Haught isn't it", he said, taking off his hat and bowing his head.

"It is... Can I help you?" Nicole's stance straightened and she looked poised though she wasn't sure what for.

"Well, I was over there admiring your pretty shirt, your pretty hair and wondered if I could buy you a drink. Maybe ask you to sit down?" He moved a pace towards her.  
Waverly barely waited for the end of his sentence before jumping out of her stool and standing between him and Nicole.

"I think you'll find she's happy where she is buddy. We're all happy where we are. Just you go on back to your table and we'll all get on just fine."  
Nicole stepped back from Waverly, somewhat annoyed.

"I can take it from here thanks" Nicole said, as Waverly turned around to catch her stern expression.

"Oh boy" muttered Wynonna catching it too, "What's got you all fired up sis? Take it easy okay?" She turned to the guy from the booth and instructed him to beat it.

"You're quite the head turner tonight Nicole, who'd have thought it! Must be the blouse"

"Wynonna…" Waverly warned.

Wynonna took a drink, "or those jeans". Agreeing with herself and turning back to the bar she repeats, "Yep, those jeans, Haught damn!"

"OK enough Wynonna." Waverly snapped. Nicole was irritated and beginning to regret agreeing to the undercover role.

Feeling like a change of atmosphere, Nicole suggested they play some pool.

"Let's see if you can shoot straight", she teased Wynonna, as Waverly looked on, still bothered by the attention Nicole was attracting. She hated feeling that way, but couldn't help it. She wanted to let the world know how she felt about this woman and yet somehow felt trapped.

Waverly did her best to calm herself and play along with the game being set-up by her sister and Nicole.

"You know, it's not Wynonna you need to worry about Nicole", she said somewhat boldly and rolling a ball against the green felt, "I'm known for my speed and accuracy too."

Wynonna sniggered, "Tough talk sis, but let's not forget who taught you everything you know" she said smugly as she hammered the first break.

"Not everything…" replied Waverly, looking directly over to Nicole as she leaned down to line up her shot. Nicole's irritation had been replaced with arousal and she couldn't help but stare back her lover with excited eyes.

"I take it I'm playing with Wynonna then?" Nicole asked, "Seeing as you two seem to have some sibling rivalry to work out…" All three of the woman stood at different sides of the table and Waverly straightened up as if rising to the challenge.

"You're on Officer Haught, I'm afraid I'm going to take you down."

"See, now, Nicole, when she gets like this we need to up our game." Muttered Wynonna as she sipped her beer and looked like she was plotting. "I need to know you have what it takes to be my partner, because there's no way I'm losing"

"I've got it" smiled Nicole, playing along as she lined up her cue. As she reached across the table, her jeans pulled tight and it suddenly hit Waverly that she'd never been this attracted to a woman, or anyone before. And not being able to walk around the table to kiss her was making her a little crazy.

Waverly missed the next shot, much to Wynonna's delight and fuelled a flurry of cockiness that pissed Waverly off. Nicole moved around the table towards Waverly, instinctively, and offered some help,

"I can show you how I hold the cue, if that's helpful?" Without permission, she manoeuvred Waverly gently, with her arms around her and guiding her hands into position on the cue. Leaning by her ear, she whispered, "hold it steady, and keep your fingers strong…" and proceeded to shoot the cue with Waverly like putty beneath her.

"Yeah yeah big shot, but your technique is totally off. Here, let me show you," She moved over to where Nicole and Waverly stood together, ushered Waverly out of the way and wrapped herself around Nicole to give her an assisted demonstration.

Waverly had reached her limit. "OK enough already, no! Nope. Stop it, ok? She doesn't need your help Wynonna" and Nicole looked up in surprise.

"I can't…" She huffed and wiped her forehead, "Just quit flirting with her ok?" Waverly was losing it. "I've had it!" She'd become upset. "I'm sorry" she blurted and ran out of the bar.

Wynonna looked completely flummoxed and turned to Nicole for ideas,

"What the hell? What's gotten in to her?!"

Nicole sighed, put down the cue and replied, "It's not what's gotten in to her, it's what's gotta come out."

And with that she fled to find Waverley.

She found her pacing outside Shorty's, with her breath visible in the cold night air.

"Wave, it's gonna be ok."

Still pacing she responded, "What's wrong with me Nicole? Why can't I just tell her?"

Nicole walked to her and soothed her worried face with her hand before pulling her in, wrapping her long arms around her.

Waverly's body responded almost immediately, loving the feel of Nicole against her.

"God I can't believe it's been a day since I held you like this. It feels like a lifetime. Do you know how badly I wanted to touch you in there? Hold your hand, kiss you hello?"

"I know baby", with the suggestion in the air, Nicole leaned down and took Waverly's lips against hers, until they warmed and relaxed into a long kiss. Waverly was lost in a sea of comfort and desire.

The sound of a rusty hinge broke their concentration and before their bodies had separated, Wynonna stood staring at them from the doorway, arms folded and leaning against the sturdy oak frame.

Nicole and Waverly stood silenced from a moment, before Waverly tried to speak.

"Wynonna I…"

Wynonna was smiling, and there was compassion and something like love in her eyes. She interrupted her sister,

"Oh Waves." She smiled at them both.

"You big doofus! You score the hottest chick in town and you don't think to tell me about it?"

Waverly released a long breath, still holding on to Nicole's waist. Nicole is blushing and not letting go.

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. I've been trying to for days."

The penny drops for Wynonna and she nods along as Waverly keeps going with tears filling her eyes,

"I love her" She says before a tear falls.

"It's true, she does, like totally head over heels" Jokes Nicole, to lighten the moment.

"Well good." Wynonna replies, "She's one hell of a special person and deserves nothing but the best you can be. Got it?" Speaking directly at Nicole.

"You have my word." Says Nicole, looking down at Waverley's smile.

"Now get your asses back inside, it's freezing, I'm thirsty, and we have game to win!"

With that, they disappeared into the old wooden bar, with Waverly's hand wrapped firmly in Nicole's.


	11. Chapter 11: Showdown

**Chapter 11: Showdown**

The chime of midnight on the 19th Century grandfather clock, could barely be heard over the three women laughing in the corner. Wynonna could tell a good story, she was known for it, but she hadn't banked on Nicole being a great storyteller too.

Wynonna had watched how her sister's eyes grew excited and full of possibility when Nicole spoke of her dreams to travel. She saw in Waverly a grown-up woman, with ambition and purpose and it filled Wynonna with pride. She also knew that it was only time before they would part ways once again. As the alcohol fogged her brain just a little further, she quietly hoped she had done enough to make Waverly want to remain close, regardless.

Slowly the bar cleared and Sylvia, Shorty's newest recruit was busy cleaning tables and gathering up bottles. Nicole offered to help but Sylvia was happy enough.

"I have it, you gals enjoy the last of your drinks, I'll be closing soon. You sure have given me an entertaining night!"

Waverly stared over at Nicole from the corner, swigging from her bottle with her legs crossed over and propped up on the table. Wynonna had gone to the bathroom leaving the two lovers alone. Nicole approached Waverly as if summoned.

"We need to drink up and go." Waverly said softly, parroting Sylvia's request.

"Oh we do huh? You're getting tired?" Nicole nudged Waverly's feet with her thigh as she stood crossed arms and peering above.

"No." She said looking up, "I'm not tired." She put down her bottle and dropped her hands to her lap. Moving her hands ever so slightly to raise the hem of her dress.

Nicole stared down at Waverly's long legs, letting her eyes follow up to where her dress stopped. Raising her eyes to meet with Waverly's she replied,

"Well then." She smiled, brushing her hair back behind her ear. "My place is closer." She said, fixed to the spot as the blood rushed to her core.

"That man can be an uptight pain in the butt but you gotta love that he's sober tonight…" Wynonna returned with her phone in hand. "Dolls is picking us up" She said pleased with her achievement and snapping her phone back.

"Well do you think he'd drop Nicole and I off first?" Waverly said trying to sound innocent. Wynonna sussed her straight away and shot knowing looks at both of them before responding,

"Ew. Yeah sure he can." She smiled, realising that she'd be left getting a ride home to an empty house with Dolls.

They paid Sylvia a welcome tip and headed out to wait for Dolls, who called to say he was on his way. Nicole opened the door for Wynonna, and Waverly which made Wynonna shake her head and chuckle.

On their way out, Nicole rubbed her hand along Waverly's lower back making Waverly groan inside. She needed to be alone with this woman soon.

The women were curbside for a minute or two, before a shadowy figure emerged. They adjusted their eyes, still getting used to the dark, and it was Wynonna who was first to say,

"Alright buddy, show your face before I change it for good!"

It was Champ Hardy and he cradled a bottle shielded by brown paper.

"Champ?" Waverly called, suddenly feeling like things could take a turn.

"Yeah it's me. Waveeerrrly." He said sulkily. He moved towards her and Nicole and Wynonna both stepped forward creating a barrier.

"No, let him speak." Waverly moved through her sister and Nicole to meet Champ face to face. "What do you want Champ?" She asked with force in her voice.

"I want…." He looked around at her bodyguards, "I want to know what you get from her" pointing at Nicole, "that I can't give you". "It's disgusting", he spat, returning his eyes to Waverly.

Wynonna flinched and Nicole raised her hand to keep her back. Nicole watched for Waverly's reaction.

"I'll tell you what's disgusting Champ." Waverly stepped forwards and looked 10 ft taller. "People who waste their life because they're too afraid to ask for more." There was no stopping her now. "People like you Champ. Who objectify and ridicule because you're too scared or too lazy to learn anything new!"

Waverly was breathing hard and she was charged in way she'd never felt before. Champ looked around to gauge the humiliation, wanting to fight back but finding himself stuck.

"You are lazy Champ. And your lazy mind has failed to see times change." She took a breath and relaxed her shoulders.

"Wake up Champ, before everyone and everything you know leaves you behind."

With that she turned and made her way to Doll's car. In the midst of Waverly's outburst, Dolls had arrived and suitably impressed, had opened the car door like a big brother. Nicole almost made it to the car without interfering but she couldn't resist and stormed back to Champ until their noses were practically touching.

"And if you ever come in to my office again, uninvited, I will throw your ass in a cell."

The car pulled away leaving Champ with his bottle and not a lot else.

In the backseat, adrenaline was still flowing through Nicole and Waverly. Their bodies sat close but not touching and the heat gathering around their limbs met somewhere in the middle.

Wynonna was teasing Dolls for his role as chauffeur and looking over at his sweat pants and white polo shirt, she too found herself horny and without the need for words. The short ride to Nicole's was soon over and with brief pleasantries, both couples made their own way into the night.


	12. Chapter 12: Waverly and Nicole

**Chapter 12: Waverly and Nicole**

The apartment remained dark, for neither one of them had switched on the light. In the living room Waverly turned to Nicole and Nicole pressed forward, forcing Waverly against the wall. Nicole's eyes focused hard on Waverly's and she grabbed her hands, lifting them above her head.

Waverly was breathing hard, releasing quick sighs in anticipation. Up until now Nicole had been tender and slow, considerate with how far she'd push, but Waverly knew there was a more dominant side to her and she could feel it surface now as her body swelled underneath her shadow.

Holding her wrists in place, Nicole pressed herself tight into Waverly, nudging her thigh between her legs. Waverly wanted all of it. The dress and her tights were restricting her as she tried to open her legs wider. Still with no kissing, Nicole pre-empted Waverly's need and released her wrists, sliding her hands down the soft flesh of Waverly's arms, over her rib cage and down passed her waist. When they reached the hem of her dress, Nicole slowly tugged the dress upwards.

"You wanted to show me something earlier?" She said, low and husky with her lips almost touching Waverly's.

Waverly's mouth was wet, desperate for Nicole to close the space between them. She tried to kiss Nicole but she pulled back. Her hands had dropped to loop around Nicole's neck as the taller woman now held herself tantalizingly close. Nicole deftly tucked her fingers under her nylon waistband and slid her hands down the length of Waverly's legs. Her face followed until she was on her knees, helping her step out of the tan coloured pantyhose.

Waverly could feel the cool air meet the flesh of her bare legs and blow against the growing wetness at the front of her satin underwear. Nicole moved the back of her hands to the inside of her legs, pushing them gently apart.

"Is this what you wanted me to see?" Nicole leaned her face close to Waverly's underwear and kissed her through the damp fabric. Waverly's fingers slid into Nicole's hair and she felt her balance give way as the redhead nuzzled her awhile, eventually reaching to pull down her underwear.

"Oh God Nicole" Waverly gasped as she stood exposed, spellbound and pining.

Starting at her ankles, Nicole's hands gripped and stroked the length of Waverly's legs as she kissed the taut flesh of her thighs. With her hands wrapped around the back of her now, she looked up to see pleading eyes and with a smile she dipped her mouth onto Waverly's glimmering lips. She kissed and brushed her own lips over her at first, to introduce the touch and calm Waverly's panting. The heady taste of her drew Nicole's tongue inside, finding her swollen clit, hot and responsive. She sucked gently causing Waverly to swear and moan. Waverly's head fell back and she felt her hips lose strength as Nicole proceeded to trail the tip of her tongue through her opening.

"Please…" She begged, as her arousal tugged from somewhere deeper.

"I need you to…" She couldn't finish.

"You need me to fuck you?" tempted Nicole as she climbed up from her knees and met Waverly's mouth with a kiss. Waverly opened her grateful mouth letting Nicole's tongue push its way deeper. Kissing Nicole gave new meaning to intimacy for Waverly. She hungered for the sensation of her tongue, the feeling of drawing this woman inside her, echoing the need she felt lower in her body.

Nicole's hands were feeling for Waverly's breasts over the tight dress but it was getting in the way now. With one fast move, she released the zipper that held it in place. Helped by Nicole's skilful hands, the dress had fallen. Waverly was now naked and Nicole's fingers had stretched their way down to her ass.

As if reading each other's minds, Nicole lifted Waverly as she jumped up around Nicole's waist. Waverly's skin was warm and soft and her scent was sending Nicole into overdrive. They kissed their way to the couch, like before, except this time there would be no interruption.

Waverly gripped Nicole's back pulling her down onto her, smiling through excited breaths.

"God you feel good" She exclaimed, as she felt the weight of her lover push down.

"Take your shirt off" She demanded, pulling it up.

It took seconds to for Nicole to rid herself of her clothes and find her place back between Waverly's legs. The feel of Nicole's flesh against her own, made Waverly growl and she widened her legs to allow Nicole to get as close as possible. The heat from Waverly touched Nicole as she kissed her before pushing herself up on her knees, with Waverly's legs still around her hips.

Reaching for her neck, she began her journey downwards, dragging her fingers over Waverly's ribs and teasing her breasts with soft circles. She orbited Waverly's nipples with light fingers and a playful smirk making Waverly squirm beneath her.

"Oh you're so beautiful Ms. Earp." She squeezed her breasts leaving her nipples hard and exposed.

Waverly grinned and raised her hips to invite attention, prompting Nicole to look down between her legs. "I need you inside of me. Now." insisted Waverly, as Nicole stroked her thumb up the length of her pussy. Nicole slipped her middle finger inside her lover and withdrew, bringing it up to her mouth as Waverly watched. It was agonising for Waverly as she felt herself throb and she looked at Nicole with one last plea.

In reply, Nicole lunged forward and returned her hand to Waverly's wet centre, sliding her fingers in until she felt her walls close in around her knuckles. With her arm behind Waverly's head, steadying her rhythm she replied to each one of Waverly's moans with a skilful thrust. Waverly's eyes shut tight as she moved her hips to receive her. Nicole could feel the sweat between their bodies build as she moved on top of Waverly, their breasts and lips meeting to kiss.

Waverly's legs were wrapped tight around Nicole, as she made love to her. She had never felt so fulfilled as she did with Nicole inside her. Their bodies connected so perfectly together but their hearts did too as she held onto Nicole.

Waverly had never given herself over to the moment in quite the same way, and now, as Nicole curled her fingers and massaged her deeply, she was on the brink of what felt like some kind of ecstasy. She could feel the heat and liquid escape from Nicole as she moved to straddle Waverly's thigh. As their panting quickened to an almost silence, Waverly's hands dug deep into Nicole's back as she squeezed her thighs, clenching her lover's fist to a halt. As Waverly's orgasm powered through her rigid body, Nicole pressed hard onto her thigh and felt her own climax flood through her. They pressed and held tightly, allowing the peak of their passion to crash over them like the tallest wave.

There in the moonlight they shuddered. Tempering their breathing in the settling stillness, they eventually relaxed. Their limbs found soft and comforting places to rest, forging together on a light blue couch made for two.

"I love you" they said, with hands meeting in the middle. Nicole brought Waverly's hand up to her mouth and placed a long kiss on her fingers.

"I want to keep you safe" She said sincerely, with a tremble behind her words. Waverly reached to stroke the worry away from Nicole's face, and then she kissed her tenderly and snuggled in close.

Nicole reached to pull a thick blanket around them, tucking it in close to shield them from the night air.


End file.
